1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailable cards that can be used for greeting and which include three-dimensional punch out ornaments that can be used for hanging ornaments.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, a greeting card-ornament combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,199. This comprises a single sheet of paper forming the greeting card that is formed into an ornament for hanging, and does not permit the preservation of a greeting verse as well as use as an ornament. Another type of three-dimensional decorative greeting card is shown in Design Pat. No. 164,323. This design patent shows an arrangement that apparently can be folded flat for mailing and assembled into a three-dimensional shape for hanging.
A snap-open type greeting card device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,708, and this encompasses several panels that are folded together and can be snapped open into a shape such as a house, or a triangular cross section pyramid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,690 also shows a three-dimensional greeting card in several embodiments utilizing a large number of panels for forming the greeting card and which permit the card to stand by itself and provide a three-dimensional presentation. It does not include an ornament that can be hung, however, and uses the integral parts of the card for the decoration. Also it is well known that combination of greeting cards and other objects such as a child's bib can be made. Such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,430. Greeting cards that stand or have stand members are also known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 481,173.
Other examples of similar prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 930,108, 286,642 and 2,205,262.